


Something Old

by isortoflikeit



Series: Something [...] [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fairly Vanilla, Idk their ship name, Lestrade-centric, Lestrolly, Mention of Mycroft - Freeform, Mollstrade, Molly-centric, Molstrade, Silver Fox Lestrade, but they both drunk so it okay, idk - Freeform, it's late and this took a long time, mentions of John, mentions of Sherlock - Freeform, with chocolate sprinkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isortoflikeit/pseuds/isortoflikeit
Summary: Part of a four part AU anthology for Mollstrade with the theme of Something Old/New/Borrowed/Blue used as the title inspirations, none of which include a wedding because idk.This is the NOT underage Teacher/Student AU one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First names used as from experience going to uni in the UK you call professors by their first name. This isn't Hogwarts.
> 
> Not beta'd. I am just Mollstrade trash who needed more in my life so why not write it myself? Please let me know if I made any errors.
> 
> (If you just want the porn, go down to the second lot of asterisks, you horny so and so.)

With a clink, two glasses of the low budget Prosecco met as the assured, grey-haired professor of Criminology approached the newly graduated girl. Her head turned and greeted the voice with a toothy, bit-too-wide smile.

"Thanks!" She turned her body to face him too and pursed her lips back into a more natural smile. "Sorry, just came back from the official photos with the parents. I think I'm still stuck in happy graduate mode."

"As you should be. You've put a lot of hours into getting that First. I only scraped by a 2:1 by the edge of my teeth, I arrived to at least half of my exams hungover from celebrating the other exam being over." He chuckled at his youthful anecdote with a twinkle of nostalgia in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have expected it any other way, _Professor Lestrade."_ She teased, taking a sip of the slightly too sweet sparkling wine.

"How many times, Molly? I know Mycroft prefers the professor title when you address him but...no. Makes me feel old." He half mocks a violent shudder.

"The only indication you're old is your hair but if you didn't have it, there wouldn't be so many girls calling you the Silver Fox now, would there?" A giggle and a teasing smile creeping up the corner of her lips.

Greg chuckled and gave a shrug nonchalantly as he took another mouthful of the bubbles. "It's just a nickname isn't it? I'm pretty sure the lads call me that more anyway, that no homo nonsense."

And sure, it could have been a playful nickname for whoever started it but Molly could see the appeal now. Of course it didn't happen instantaneously or overnight. In her first and second year she was off discovering _adult_ relationships. First Jim, who sadly, dumped her not long before coming out as gay, and then Tom - this gangly post-graduate who became far too intense right as the most integral year of her education came around. It was then that she spent much more time with Greg as her dissertation adviser.

Official meetings in his office turned into going to the student union for coffee which turned into pub afternoons with a massive binder of notes and documents. She spent so much time with him that there were rumours in the class, she wasn't about to be oblivious to it, but she was far too ambitious to let the words affect her. She knew they were there to discuss work and nothing more, though recently the line was getting far less defined. When one pint turns into four and a few friendly shots, it's difficult to not flirt with the handsome, older man sat with you. Even sober, the flirtations came out far more naturally than the normally mild-mannered girl would have liked.

She found herself staring a little longer than she probably should have and she filled the silence with a much larger sip of alcohol. "...You know, this Prosecco isn't that great."

"Oh no, it's shit. I saw last year's invoice. Sally and I had a good rant about it. Students paying what...nine grand and more and you get to top it all off with crap alcohol? I mean, I'm sure most of you are used to drinking nasty stuff but it seems disrespectful at the end of it all. Are you going to go out tonight? Get something nicer down you?"

"Dinner with the parents, but that's kind of it really, nothing planned. Everyone on the course is going out but I don't really want to end the night stumbling back to my student house and waking up the next day with a horrible hangover. John will suggest shots, Sherlock will drunkenly try and work out how much alcohol is sensible while drinking a drink John spiked with the shots, it'll just be messy and I'm having such a nice time today."

"Well if you fancied a pint after dinner, I'll be at the King's Arms with a few other teachers. Give me a text and let me know if you wanted a drink."

Molly blushed and chuckled. "Well, I'm not sure I want to intrude on the end of year drinks."

 _How to approach this without sounding like a first class creep?_ Greg thought to himself, knowing full well he wasn't technically breaking any rules of the university any longer but there was a reluctance now. Would he be corrupting this wonderful girl? This amazing, mature but young, so very young woman.

"I mean, we'd go somewhere else...wherever you'd like. Only if you want to, of course. Since you're not doing anything...sorry." He trailed off, very sure he had crossed some kind of line.

The look on her face told him absolutely nothing, the raised eyebrows could have been anything, surprise or shock? He should have been able to read it, after teaching a module about body language but she had him completely stumped. Thankfully her expression lead to a shy giggle on her end.

"Wow, I...we're not working on my dissertation anymore."

"Yes, well, I don't want to use it as an excuse to talk to you anymore." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking at the floor.  "I completely understand if I'm going the wrong way about this, or if I'm just too old for you. I'm in my forties for Christ's sake, y'know what, let's forget-"

"No!" She halted his mumbling abruptly. He took a final swig of his drink and he held his glass a little bit too tightly as he looked back at her face. "Greg, this is just a bit of a shock...I'd be more than happy to go for a drink with you. I'll text you." She nodded, suddenly becoming that shy girl once more at the prospect of whatever was going to happen later on.

The nervous face on the Criminology professor turned into one of relief and he exhaled a breath he had been holding for quite some time.

From a distance a voice shouted over, "Molly! Come take a photo with me and Sherlock while we've still got this hat on him!" Behind them, a visually annoyed, curly haired young man had a deerstalker on, the subject of a drinking game in-joke that flew right over Greg's head but made Molly guffaw at the sight. John was beside them, taking a gratuitous amount of photos of the grumpy face.

"I'll let you get back to it, I shouldn't steal you away any longer." The man gestured towards the other graduates.

"Yeah, but I'll text you tonight, might be around 9 or 10 depending how long dinner takes."

"Sounds great."

He watched her go back to her friends and he went to track down another terrible beverage, a smile firmly on his face as he felt a lot younger than he had for a long time.

 

***

 

Two and a half glasses of sparkling wine and four pints of pale ales on, Greg Lestrade munched on a second bag of salted crisps to try and soak up some of the alcohol if he had the possible plans coming up. He took the phone from the breast pocket of his jacket and turned the screen on - nothing but the time staring at him mockingly. **21:28**

The conversation between his colleagues was mostly background noise throughout the evening as he awaited that one text. Was he just being hopeful? Perhaps he would just retire back home with a glass of Laphroaig Quarter Cask and go to bed disappointed tonight. It was silly to think the flirtatious comments be any more than that, especially considering the age difference, the student/teacher relationship, there was nothing that he could particularly count on that would add a tally on his side of things really, but he'd stay for one more and call it a night.

"Anyone else want a drink? My round." He announced to the table. Two lagers, a glass of red, a gin and tonic and a cheeky bowl of nuts later he returned with the first few drinks he could carry back to the table, ready to collect the rest he was interrupted with a dinging noise in his pocket. He fumbled in his silk lined pocket, aware at the small scene he was making in front of his table. Finally the screen proclaimed:

**Molly H.**

**Hi, just seeing if you're still out.  
Maybe The Bear? It's just around the corner.**

He quickly texted back:

**Sure, I'll head there now, see you soon.**

He shot off after a quick farewell, the words of one of his colleagues telling him he still had a full pint he hadn't even started yet trailing behind him as alcohol-fuelled determination took him to the next venue.

As he reached the door of The Bear pub, he became aware how much more he probably will have drunk compared to the young woman who would have probably had a sensible glass of wine with her parents for dinner. He exhaled and smelt the alcohol on his breath, he reached into his pocket and retrieved the slightly curled up pack of half empty chewing gum. He popped one in his mouth and approached the bar where he asked for a glass of water.

He took a quick few large gulps, thinking it a good decision to pause the drinking for now while he waited. A spot was empty near the unused fireplace, away from the bar and most of the drinking crowd. His fingers found his phone again and he was about to tap a quick message to let the other know where he was situated when he was interrupted.

"On the water already?"

He turned to the teasing lilt of the voice he recognised too well. The pretty face seemed slightly flushed and her chest bobbed steadily up and down with the quick breaths she was taking, it took him a few seconds to tear his eyes away from her sleek, strapless black dress that was perfectly formal but managed to highlight parts of her that weren't traditionally sexy. The dips of her collarbones dipped slightly with her breaths and in that instant Greg really wanted to kiss them.

"Well it looks like you need some, did you run here?" She nodded and took the glass of water from him, taking a few needed sips.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting. Thought it'd be rude, telling you to come here and me not being here. Should've texted you when I was here, sorry."

Greg laughed in disbelief, "You really didn't have to do that, I don't mind, conversation wasn't great and I needed an excuse to leave. Did you want a drink?"

"Just an excuse then, am I?" She teased, her voice light so as to not sound genuine in the sentiment. "I would love a drink. Looks like I have some catching up to do." Her hand went to her handbag where she pulled out her purse.

"Oh no, no. My round." He interrupted, pushing her hand back into her small clutch. "IPA or gin and tonic tonight?"

"I'm quite full from dinner, G&T would be nice, lighter."

He stood and with as much grace as he could muster, went over to the bar and waited in line to order.

Molly made herself comfortable in her seat and wondered if she should have let on that she had a few more drinks than intended after bumping into John and Sherlock's family at the same restaurant and their family being far too generous with the wine and champagne. She sipped more of the pint of water before her and allowed her line of sight to linger on the older man. He had taken his jacket off which laid across the back of the chair opposite her, which would most likely smell of that one sandalwood aftershave he wore on special occasions. She had noticed it on him twice before, once he hurried away on a date after they had finished their meeting and another when he had his staff Christmas party to attend.  The former leaving an odd jealous feeling even though she had absolutely no right to feel that way at the time.

Who could have thought that she would be in this place now, staring at the man whose sleeves were rolled a third of the way up his forearms, resting on the bar casually, was now on a kind-of date with her? She found herself giggling out loud, the result of the alcohol she consumed through dinner. She tried to compose herself again as she sat up a bit more as Greg approached the table.

"Thanks, you not drinking anything?" She pushed the water back his way.

"Maybe after this. I'm not going to lie, I've got a fair few beers and things down me. I apologise in advance if I say anything stupid." He brought the glass to his lips and took down a few gulps.

"Right...the thing is, I'm pretty pissed too. I mean, I'm not pissed. I've got quite a bit of wine down me and I'm most definitely going to say or do things that sober me probably would advise against." She admitted, taking a sip of her (definitely a double) gin and tonic.

Greg watched her lips around the straw and instantly very not-innocent  thoughts ran across his mind. He cleared his throat in an effort to be subtle in his distracted demeanour. "I guess we're on a level playing field then?"

"Sadly so, Greg, because I really need to say something and if I don't say it in this state I'm not sure I'll ever be the first to. If this sounds really stupid just leave me to finish my G&T in shame, okay?"

The man across her nodded so as to not interrupt, eager to hear what the girl had to say though her head was turned away from him.

"I have had feelings for you, feelings I probably shouldn't have had for a while now. And I've done really well to not say anything until now." Her fingers clasped together as she closed her eyes, embarrassed by what she had said, her head turning to rest on her shoulder, afraid to see what Greg's reaction would be.

Instead of replying, the man shuffled his seat around so he was nearer her and yet he stood from the chair slightly to lean towards her, hand reaching to the back of her neck as he pulled her in to a kiss he would never have been brave enough to steal were it not for the alcohol. As shocked as she was in the moment, relief swept across her body as the unspoken words of so many previous meetings came to light in such a simple gesture. Though she knew she could hear the blood pumping through her body was mostly due to the alcohol, she was so sure it was louder because she could feel Greg's stubble brushing against his face as he leant away from the kiss for a moment.

"Was that alright?" His words a whisper on her lips that begged to connect with his again. She nodded  and her hand found his as he pulled him in to another kiss, this time opening her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Breaths taken and expelled between them were mixed in the small area between them as the same thoughts raced through both their minds. Breaking the kiss finally, pressing against his forehead, Molly spoke in a soft voice.

"Greg, do you think...do you think we can leave the serious chat for some other time and just carry this on somewhere a bit more appropriate?" If her cheeks weren't pink enough from drinking, it was definitely now that she proposed such a scandalous act. She leant back into her seat again, searching his face for the answer.

"Only if you're sure. I don't want you to regret sleeping with an old man." His tone calm yet pleading for the best answer as his hand moved to hold both of hers in her lap.

"Don't say that. I'm the silly little girl who fancies the balls out of her teacher." She laughed somewhat sheepishly.

"I guess we're both a little bit fucked up then, aren't we?" He admitted with a slightly wry smile.

 

***

 

No sooner did the door for Greg's flat close, did they both reach for the other almost hungrily at each other. Mouths crashed together in a drunken fervour, this was not a time to make love. This was a time to release all the built up tension, and god Greg would be damned if he couldn't make this luscious thing come at least three times for him that night. Molly's hands pawed at the back of his shirt lifting it up to run her hands up and down the ridges of his spine, all the while kissing him passionately, running her tongue across his bottom lip before biting down gently.

Greg let out a low growl at the back of his throat as he reached around to her pert arse, running his hands across the soft fabric of her dress before grabbing it with a sense of urgency, as though she were going to disappear at any moment. How long had he sneaked glances at that body he now had his hands over? Even in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she held herself in such a mature way it was sensual. All that intelligence wrapped in such a beautiful package? He was being spoilt.

Molly kicked off her heels and took advantage of her shorter height. She broke the kiss to move her attention to his neck, biting down gently in different spots, careful not to go too hard and yet letting him know how desperately she wanted him as her nose filled with his aftershave, as intoxicating as every time she had smelt it before.

All decorum had left when they went into the building as Greg found himself picking her up off the floor to carry her through into his bedroom. A little yelp left Molly's lips as she felt her feet leave the ground, his sexiness increasing so much more as she realised how strong the man holding him was. With her arms wrapped around his neck, she took him down with her as she fell backwards into his bed. It aroused her to think the fabric surrounding her had surrounded the man before her for many nights as he maybe thought about her late at night.

"I'm going to take your tights off, is that alright?" He asked, breathily, apparently a gentleman even at this point of the game.

The girl, growing impatient, reached down to smooth the sheer fabric off herself, a sultry smile letting the man know everything from that point would absolutely be alright. And with that, Greg slid himself off the bed to kneel next to it, bringing Molly's legs towards him, resting both of his legs on his shoulders. He pushed the dress up to her waist to expose her underwear, surprisingly a black lacy number that covered only just enough.

" _Miss Hooper_ , that is quite scandalous underwear." He teased, running his fingers across the middle of the textured material, right in the middle where her slit grew eager.

"You don't know everything about me, Greg. I'll probably still surprise you yet." He hummed in agreement at the sheer possibilities, with such a need to discover more about this young woman. He brought his face closer to the lace and was greeted with her musky aroma. He brought his lips to the exposed skin to the left of the underwear, kissing gently and teasing her and allowing the tip of his tongue to run along it. A soft moan left Molly's lips, so often men would dive straight into navigating straight to her clit but she could already tell Greg was different, they teased for so long in their conversations, their body language, he was only going to tease her more and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

He moved his head up, wrapping his arms around her thighs, locking her into position and completely at his mercy. He ran the tip of his thumb across her mound, smoothing it in a circle over where the clit was hidden away, just a millimetre of fabric between him and the most intimate part of her. He dotted kisses and licks across both of her inner thighs as he continued softly stroking her. Light moans and squeaky pleasurable sounds were uttered by Molly, one hand grabbing at the sea of fabric under her and the other at the silver hair she had for so long wanted to run her fingers through.

"Greg..." she uttered under breath as she felt two thumbs tuck under the lace as it slid down her legs, coming all the way off and exposing her already wet slit. "Lick me, Greg, please..." She pleaded as he returned her legs upon his shoulders again. Without a word for a reply, much like earlier he delved straight into her, tongue finding its way between the folds and straight into her opening that was so ready for him. She let out a long sigh, hips moving up to receive him and convince him to do more. His tongue darted in and out and then he ran it up to her clitoris, engorged with need. He placed the tip of his tongue above it and ran circles around it, teasing for a few seconds before sucking on it eagerly with one hand reaching up to massage her breast, still covered in the soft fabric. His other hand came back between her legs, forefinger exploring where his tongue was just moments before. The finger entered her slowly, Greg engaging with her reactions, the way she twitched slightly when he got something _really_ right. He moved it slowly at first, in and out as his tongue became ever so familiar with the pink nub just above. Her heels dug into her back slightly, bringing him even closer to her than before. A mixture of his saliva and her juices were creating a small puddle in his sheets, already staining it with what would be the first of many reasons why he changed the sheets later on in the evening.

"Faster..." She uttered, the need to have so much more growing inside her like a virus that she didn't want a cure from. She let out a small yelp as he cranked up the speed exactly the way she needed. The ministrations of the man between her legs creating such a powerful energy, he knew exactly when to slide another finger in, filling her with the desire she so craved. He worked her with such an intensity that she was on the brink not much longer. She felt like she was on the edge of a cliff and she was going to fall at any moment, straight into _oh...heaven..._

She moaned with intense earnestness, her body and especially her hips twitching involuntarily as the ebb and flow of pure pleasure ran through her entire body. Her breaths were heavy, her limbs limp as Greg pushed himself off the floor and began taking his shirt off - a much welcome sight as she caught her breath.

"It turns out your talents lie beyond Criminology, _professor_." She purred, as she pushed herself to sit at the edge of the bed where Greg was now absent from.

"I think you'll find my talents also lie beyond cunnilingus, _Miss Hooper_." He mocked her tone, body more than ready to show Molly exactly what he meant. And it showed, as she noticed the bulge underneath his smart trousers he had worn for graduation. She stood up face to face Greg and pulled his neck down to a deep and desperate kiss as she helped him undress. Hands unbuckling the brown belt at his waistband while he threw the newly unbuttoned shirt away. His hands reached around her dress and found the zip that he pulled down to open like a present on Christmas day. Her arms fell down to help her shimmy out of the fabric and her soft skin, the parts Greg never got to see were now exposed before him. "You are exquisite." He uttered as he unhooked the matching strapless lacy bra to reveal a pair of perfectly sized breasts. "Really, really gorgeous." He mumbled as he leant down to take one of the breasts into his mouth, wanting to take as much of her as he could.

Without another second waiting, she pushed his trousers down to his feet, the bulge so much more apparent in his boxer briefs, highlighting exactly what she was so looking forward to. It had been a while since she had been intimate with another man but she was ready and it was taking far too long. She yanked the underwear down to his feet and bit her bottom lip as she saw what sprang in a very upwards direction. Pleased by what she saw, she brought took his hand in hers and pulled on it to get the man back onto the bed, this time with her in the driver's seat. He laid back, head propped up by his pillow as he fidgeted to quickly take his socks off too. The young woman knelt between his legs, her own legs curled up under her as she wrapped her hand around his stiff member. Her hand moved with purpose, bringing the foreskin back with each downwards movement. She moved her head towards his cock and left kisses from the base to the tip, readying the man for what she was about to gorge herself on. And with that she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the thick organ, taking as much as she possibly could in that moment without hitting her gag reflex. She coughed slightly, apparently a little too ambitious, but leaning back into the movements, not taking it quite as deeply as before.

Pleasure ran through Greg's body as the girl he had tutored not even a month previously was giving him a lesson in clearly not ever underestimating a shy girl. Her messy updo became messier as the man threaded his fingers through her once tightly curled locks. He cursed under his breath, toes curling at how well Molly was performing, she knew exactly where to flick and lick her tongue to illicit the best responses from the older man. "Wait, wait, come here. Shuffle up." He uttered, needing a little break from her mouth, as much as he wanted to come, he wasn't entirely sure he had the same stamina as he had when he too was in his twenties.

"Was that not good?" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No, that was amazing, Molly. But I do need a little break, otherwise this isn't going to last as long as we'd both like." He assured her, taking her arse in his hands again. "I want you to sit on my face, love."

Molly thought she had blushed enough this evening but his last remark made the blood rush straight to her cheeks again. "You're spoiling me, Greg."

"Consider it a graduation present." He moved himself further down the bed so she could situate comfortably with her knees at either side of his pillow, facing the head of the bed. Again, her scent penetrated the few inches of air there was between her and his face as one hand reached to his now throbbing cock. He was so desperate for release, but not until Molly had her fill. He returned his tongue between her pussy again and allowed it to move freely this time, no teasing required as he aimed to bring the girl's decibel level up much higher than she had been before. This proved to be an easy task as he looked up to see her mouth agape, her moans ringing through the four walls of his bedroom as he tongue fucked her and masturbated at the same time. Each breath she took was breathy and sounded like they came from between her teeth, her hip rocked on his face, his tongue darting across her clit now, placing his tongue as flat as possible to cover as much of her clit and hole as possible. His free hand was on her arse, to bring her into a steady rhythm while both of her hands clutched her headboard as an anchor, wanting to ride out yet another orgasm. He moved his head up and down to increase the area his tongue covered, wanting to cover all the bases when it came to encouraging her to come again. Her voice grew high pitched in her moans as he realised what was happening again. He quickly slid two fingers into her to feel the contractions of her muscles wrapped around them while she rode out her orgasm and her wetness covered most of his face.

" _Fuck..."_ She exhaled in a breathy moan, sitting down on his chest for a second, her legs unable to hold her own weight in that moment. He lifted her gently off his chest kissing her forehead as she returned on her back on the bed again. Her breaths were still heavy but her legs were open wide and ready for him. "I want you in me, so badly." It came out as a whisper her hand reaching to rub her clit gently, seeing him laid out so plainly made her hornier than ever before. Here she was struggling to orgasm once during sex with another man and currently recovering from the second one that evening. She was more than ready to challenge herself to one more, even if it felt greedy.

Greg moved between her legs and reached over to his bedside cupboard, grabbing the small foiled packaging for them. "Greg, let me." The voice on the bed said softly, wanting the experience to be as erotic as possible. He let her take it and she opened the packaging with her teeth, taking the condom out and sliding it over his member in one stroke, moving her hand up and down a couple more times for his pleasure. "Should probably warn you I might not last long, not after all this." He admitted, though not ashamedly as he knelt in front of the woman he had made come twice already.

"Just fuck me, Greg." She pulled on his bicep and happily, he complied happily. He rested on the bed with his forearms as she positioned him at her entrance, he was inches from her face, a smile on her face in anticipation of what was to happen. In one swift movement he entered her as deeply as he could, her pussy being slick from all her juices and so warm and receptive of his member. He let out a loud groan and stayed deep inside her for a second. That itself was almost too much to bear. "You're so tight, love." He whispered, letting the moment of peace linger before he began thrusting as they both wanted so much. The moans from Molly were much louder than before and some much more vocal, he was enamoured by the sounds coming from her, all the while consumed by the pleasure of being inside her. He moved steadily and once he found his pacing, moved his hips faster, feeling his foreskin pull back and forth inside her bringing him closer to orgasm with every movement. His eyes were firmly shut in pleasure, feeling only the way Molly bucked her hips to get closer to him every time he slid further inside, he moved one arm to rest on the top of the bed, his other hand in her hair again for the final hurdle. His hips moved erratically now, his hips making loud slapping noises at hers as he too went further than he could possibly bear, grasping her light brown hair tightly around his fingers as he let out a guttural moan, hips jutting inside her one last time as he felt himself released in her.

Greg licked his lips, dry with the deep breaths he was taking and slowly withdrew himself from Molly. He exhaled loudly and collapsed next to her. She took no time in nestling herself under his arm, she too, absolutely spent, contemplating what they had just done.

"Sorry, I did so want to make you come another time." He mumbled into her hair, his arm wrapping around her shoulder to bring her closer, even though both their bodies were clammy with sex.

"I'm still one up on you right now, so consider me owing you one." She joked in a tired voice, finding a nice position to rest in, hanging one leg over his, tangling their limbs together.

"I can get quite competitive. I am determined to excel at this, you'll see." He took her hand in his, threading their fingers together.

"I'd like to see you try, _old man._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend this to be so fucking long. Do comment and let me know what you think because I haven't written in general in a long time. If not a member, please leave me kudos. 
> 
> I do tend to waffle on quite a bit, especially when I write smut, so feedback on that would be helpful.
> 
> I am mostly writing this for self-gratification but would be happy if anyone else enjoys too.


End file.
